Tempat Untuk Kembali
by NaraUchiha'malfoy
Summary: Kemanapun aku melangkah, bersama siapapun aku, sejauh apapun aku darimu... Pada akhirnya hanya kau tempat aku kembali. Special fic for EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015 : Come Back to Me! Enjoy


**Tempat Untuk Kembali**

 **by: Nara'UchihaMalfoy**

Disclaimer: Mas ganteng yang suka banget nge- _troll_ Masashi Kishimoto (team yang masih menyangkal kenyataan Ino ga sama Shikamaru)

Warning: Typo, dan Feelsss yang bertaburan... oh and also this fic dedicated for ShikaIno shipper so please Don't Like Don't Read. No war war here oke! haha

Summary: Kemanapun aku melangkah, bersama siapapun aku, sejauh apapun aku darimu... Pada akhirnya hanya kau tempat aku kembali.

 _ **ENJOY**_

"A~aah... Lama sekali sih." Untuk kesekian kalinya helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir mungil wanita pirang bermata biru tersebut. Tangan kanannya sibuk memainkan poni pirang yang menutupi sebelah matanya dan tangan kiri milik wanita tersebut menopang dagu sambil jari-jari jenjang mengetuk pelan pipinya.

Wanita itu bosan, sangat bosan.

"Tuh kan, keretanya sudah datang." Gadis itu menegakkan posisi duduknya yang sedari tadi agak membungkuk ketika mata birunya melihat uap putih mengepul dari kejauhan pertanda kereta api yang ditunggu sudah datang.

Suara deritan rem kereta api yang berhenti mengganggu pendengaran wanita itu sehingga dia membutuhkan kedua tangannya untuk menutup telinga. Dia selalu benci suara itu, sangat mengganggu.

Mata biru jernih miliknya berkeliling memandangi orang-orang yang berjalan menaiki kereta api berwarna merah maroon tersebut. Tidak banyak yang dia kenal, hanya dua... Ah tidak, tiga orang ternyata. Salah satu diantaranya adalah nenek yang sering membeli bunga bakung di tokonya.

"Hmm... nenek itu akhirnya kesini juga, dia tampak bahagia." gumam wanita tersebut sambil memandangi nenek bunga bakung yang sedang tersenyum sumringah tersebut.

"Ino-chan..." Wanita yang ternyata bernama Ino tersebut menoleh.

"...Kau tidak naik?" Ino hanya tersenyum manis.

"Si pemalas yang sedang ku tunggu masih belum datang, aku harus menunggunya." Ujar Ino sambil menyenderkan punggung ke bangku panjang yang semenjak tadi dia duduki, tangannya terlipat di depan dada, bosan.

"A-apa... Apa dia akan datang?" Ino mendelik.

"Mak-maksudku... Ino-chan sudah lama menunggu... A-aku hanya-"

"Dia akan datang." Potong Ino "Dia sudah berjanji akan kembali padaku, dia harus datang..." Mata miliknya sedikit berubah menjadi sendu, binarnya menunjukkan keraguan.

"Baiklah, aku akan naik duluan. Sampai jumpa Ino-chan." Ino tersenyum, gadis yang sedari tadi bertanya padanya benar-benar cantik dan terlihat tulus. Dia sudah lama berada di peron ini, terlihat bingung untuk memutuskan antara keluar dari peron atau naik kereta api. Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tetap naik.

"Hmm... Sampai jumpa." Ino melambaikan tangan ke arah gadis cantik tersebut dan di balas dengan antusias.

Suara decitan rel yang mengganggu kembali terdengar, asap putih mulai mengepul lagi. Kereta itu akan pergi, dan Ino masih disitu, masih menunggu.

" A~aah... Lama sekali sih."

.

.

.

Shikamaru mengerang, kepalanya sakit. Sudah berapa lama dia disini, gelap sekali dan tangannya juga tidak bisa digerakkan. Merepotkan, berdiam diri di tempat gelap seperti ini selalu membangkitnya kenangan-kenangan yang sangat merepotkan.

Namanya Ino, satu-satunya makhluk berkelamin perempuan di teamnya. Sangat merepotkan.

Gadis itu sangat suka mengganggu pikiran jeniusnya dengan bertingkah centil di hadapan laki-laki lain, mengganggu matanya dengan pakaian ungu yang menunjukkan kulit yang berlebihan, mengganggu hatinya dengan senyuman yang sering dia tunjukkan. Gadis itu sangat mengganggu dan merepotkan.

Gadis itu sangat merepotkannya apalagi pada saat dia menangis. Mengetahui fakta bahwa dia akan menikah dengan Temari, gadis itu menangis kencang, membasahi kemeja miliknya. Dia sangat tidak suka ketika gadis itu menangis, karena dia merasa ingin ikut menangis bersamanya. Dia tidak suka melihat gadis itu terluka, tapi saat itu dialah yang melukai gadis itu. Gadis itu benar-benar merepotkan.

Gadis itu memaksanya berjanji, dan dia paling benci berjanji. Karena janji harus ditepati dan itu sangat merepotkan. Tapi pada akhirnya dia menyerah, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menghilangkan air mata di pipi gadisnya, termasuk melakukan hal yang paling merepotkan sekalipun.

"Aku berjanji, kemanapun aku melangkah, bersama siapapun aku, sejauh apapun aku darimu... Pada akhirnya hanya kau tempat aku kembali."

Gadis itu tersenyum, dengan mata sembabnya pun dia masih bisa menunjukkan senyuman secantik itu, merepotkan.

Shikamaru menyeringai mengingat kenangan merepotkan itu, tempat ini gelap sekali. Tidak ada orang yang ingin menghidupkan lampu kah? Tangannya kram, tak bisa digerakkan.

Aaah... dia masih punya janji, Ino masih menunggunya. Dia harus kembali. Secepatnya.

.

.

.

Silau.

Merepotkan.

Shikamaru membuka matanya pelan, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang mendadak masuk ke bola matanya.

Tempat itu putih bersih, terlihat seperti peron kereta api. namun bersih sekali. Pria nanas tersebut mengedarkan padangannya, banyak kursi panjang namun semuanya kosong.

Matanya menyipit ketika menangkap helaian pirang di salah satu kursi panjang, ah... Shikamaru telah sampai, Shikamaru sudah disini ternyata. Otak jeniusnya tentu saja dengan cepat dapat mengetahui dimana tempat dia berada saat ini.

Kakinya melangkah pelan, berjalan ke arah si pirang yang terlihat sangat bosan. Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Ino..." Wanita itu berbalik, memberikan senyuman paling indah pada sang pemanggil. Matanya semakin menyipit membentuk bulan sabit, gigi putihnya terlihat akibat semakin lebarnya senyum yang diberikan demi mendengar kalimat yang selalu ingin didengarnya.

"...Aku kembali."

Bibir gadis itu bergetar sesaat sebelum akhirnya berujar dengan suara serak "Mou... Kau lama sekali, Shikamaru!"

Pada akhirnya hanya kau tempat aku kembali.

.

.

.

Cahaya menyeruak masuk dari celah-celah reruntuhan batu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Maaf, Shikadai... Ayahmu telah tiada"

 **THE END**

 **Catatan Author: Halo Halo** **Haloooooo~~ balik lagi dengan fic abal abal ala bala bala! fic ini bertujuan untuk meramaikan event** **EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015 : Come Back to Me!** **ficnya rada plotless yak. ya gitu deh hehe. btw, kalo kalian notice, adegan di peron itu saya terinpirasi dari harry potter yang si harry mati ituloooooh terus ketemu si pak kepala sekolaaah.**

 **Setelah di pikir pikir yak, saya itu tipe author yang baru mau bikin fic kalo ada alasannya misalnya kalo ada event event gitu, dan ide baru bermunculan kalo deadline uda deket. Hahahaha pas masa santai malah ga ada niat bikin fic, tapi kalo ada event langsung aja semangatnya menggebu-gebu. Sooo~ kalo ada event gitu, undang saya dooong *taploked*.**

 **Kalo ada yang mau ngundang saya, saya cukup netral kok kalo masalah pairing, kecuali shikamaru sama neji... saya ga bisa bikin shika kecuali sama ino dan neji sama tenten *weird* hahaahha**

 **eniiiweeee... daripada saya makin ngebacot ga jelas. pweeaaseee revieeew... see you around soon!**


End file.
